Crocker Box
The so-called "Crocker boxes" are a set of two silver boxes commissioned by Fitzwilliam Crocker in 1786, and likely created by silversmith Regis Glendower. In 2010, Duke Crocker believed the boxes to be the key to his surivival againist his future murder againist the man with the tattoo. Smaller Box The lid of the smaller box appears blank until exposed to a certain kind of light, at which point it reveals the word "CROCKER." The phrase "Omnia vincit amor," which translates to "love conquers all," is engraved into the underside of the lid. Duke first learned of the box from the brunette woman claiming to be Audrey Parker as a rumor. Once he had the Locameyer file that Evidence Ryan had stolen for him, he headed to the island of Kick'em Jenny Neck, but found Evidence there before him. There he finds a sign for the house of Rasmussen and takes it to Dave Teagues, who gives Duke the location he needs while Vince tells Ryan the same. Duke and Evidence both arrive at the same place, and find the smaller silver box in the wall. Duke later approaches Beverly Keegan, the so-called "queen of the Historical Society," at her great niece's wedding rehearsal to inquire after the box's origins, and learns that the box is likely "late Colonial" and possibly made by artisan Regis Glendower. Beverly helped Duke to sell the box, but Evidence later secretly bought it back, keeping it with her things on Duke's boat. The box was left alone until Duke eventually found it again among his deceased wife's things, with a note inside reading: "Duke, in case things go bad, you should have this. I'm sorry. P.S - Put it under your iguana tank light. Love Always Evi". He then approaches Dave and Vince again, and while Vince doesn't want to help, Dave agrees to look for information, telling Vince that the time has come for Haven to face its realities. Vince then calls Dwight Hendrickson and instructs him to steal the box, but Duke discovers Dwight aboard his boat, and the two fight. During the scuffle, the lid and the bottom of the box became detached, revealing a key hidden inside the hinge. Larger box Duke learns from Dave that the box in his possession is actually the smaller of the two boxes, and deduces that the key hidden in the smaller box will open the lock on the larger box. He and Dwight then search the last boat owned by Simon Crocker, only to learn that Simon owned one more boat after that one: the Cape Rouge, which he gave to a Castle Rock man named Ray Fiegler with instructions to return the boat to Duke on his 21st birthday. Duke and Dwight then returned to the Cape Rouge and searched the boat until finding an oil drum in which the larger box had been hidden. Using the key from the smaller box, Duke opened the larger box to find a cache of weapons, including brass knuckles, throwing stars, knives, several guns, and an old journal. Inside the journal, which contained a Crocker family history with names and dates going back centuries, Duke discovered a letter from his father reading: "Duke – if you're reading this, then I haven't survived. You are my son. My heir. It's up to you to finish my work. You must kill her." Appearances * "Love Machine" * "Sparks and Recreation" * "Roots" * "Business As Usual Category:Objects